


Shiny

by rizlowwritessortof



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Trucker!Dean AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizlowwritessortof/pseuds/rizlowwritessortof
Summary: Breaker, breaker, got your ears on? Trucker!Dean AU, one shot. 67 Midnight Rider, put that hammer down…Beta'd by and dedicated to @lipstickandwhiskey (Tumblr)





	Shiny

He leaned back in the booth, watching as she made her way to the cashier, giving her head a little toss to throw her fiery hair back over her shoulder. He narrowed his eyes a little, pursing his lips as he stared unabashedly at the way her jeans hugged her in all the right places.  

He raised his chin a bit as she turned from the register, her eyes meeting his for a moment, and she trailed an enigmatic smile behind her as she turned to head out the door. He followed her with his eyes, a little smirk curving his lips as she climbed into the 18-wheeler with the name ‘Sparky’ in flaming script on the door. Yep, she’s a firecracker.

He finished his coffee as her truck left the lot, pulling out onto the highway heading west. He smiled to himself, standing up to reach for the wallet in his back pocket and leaving a generous tip on the table. After paying and snagging a toothpick from the dispenser on the counter, he headed out to his rig.

A quick walk-around to make sure everything looked good, and he was climbing up into the cab of his shiny black Kenworth, settling into the seat. “All right, girl, let’s head out and see what kinda trouble we can get into today, huh?”

The sun was just beginning to lower, enough to make him pull his visor down and grab his sunglasses from the console. He gave himself time enough get up to speed, cruising about 65, knowing the stretch of road well enough to know the cops here didn’t get too rabid about a few miles over here and there. He gave it a few more miles before he reached for the radio.

“Breaker, breaker, 67 Midnight Rider here. Sparky, got your ears on?”

A couple of seconds later the speaker gave a quiet scratch, followed by her slightly husky contralto, bringing a smile to his lips. “Hey, Rider, Sparky comin’ back. How’s it goin’?”

“All good here. You?”

“It’s all shiny over my way, too.”

“What’s your 20?”

“Few miles past Ogallala. Just dumped a load of rocks, headed home.”

“I’m about 30 minutes behind you, almost to I-80. Just wondered if you got that uh… engine trouble fixed.”

“Well, Rider, I could sure use your help with that. Seems like I’m running a little rough. Any ideas?”

Now he was grinning, scraping his teeth over his bottom lip. “I can take a look under the hood. Maybe we need to tweak those spark plugs a little, see if we can get things firing a little smoother.”

“Hmmm… Might help some. Honestly, I could probably use a full overhaul. Got your tools with you?”

He cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. “Darlin’, I’ve always got my tools. How long has it been since you had a lube?”

She laughed softly. “When’s the last time I saw you?”

“That long? You’re way overdue, Sparks. Way overdue.”

“Well, if it’s not out of your way, you could stop by and take care of that for me.”

A loud burst of static brought his brows together in a frown as an unfamiliar voice blared through the speakers. “Well, that sounds like a party I’d like to be invited to, little lady.”

“Hey, Rider – sounds like we got a party crasher. I’m gonna sign off, get your hands-free ready, I’ll hit your cell. And rude dude – you ain’t invited.”

Dean laughed. “10-4, Sparky.” He turned the radio off and pulled his cell phone from his vest pocket, making sure the bluetooth was on. Before he had stopped chuckling to himself, the phone rang and he hit the button, activating the speaker. “That was classic, Sparky. Well played.”

“God, I hate assholes. Especially eavesdropping assholes. Damn. Well, now I don’t have to watch my language, anyway,” she laughed.

“What a fucking relief,” he joked back, “because talking about giving you a lube job doesn’t inspire polite language.”

“Well, you know I’m gonna need my fluids checked.”

He moaned a little. “Well, I’ll bring my dipstick. We’ll get in there deep, make sure you’re good to go.”

“That’s the best damn offer I’ve had – well, since the last time you made me an offer,” she giggled. “Oooh, how are you at – uh – detailing?”

“Oh, sweetheart – I can clean every little crack and crevice, and I love doin’ it. You know that.”

A little whine over his speaker made him smile. “Oh, Rider… you do say the prettiest things.”

“Yeah, well… you know I like to dive right in and get messy. But talkin’ about it, damn – I could drive without my hands right now.” He reached down to adjust himself as she laughed softly.

“Mmmm… Speaking of which, I’m hungry. I could go for a big ol’ beef stick right about now.”

“Fuck, Sparky – keep this up and I won’t make it to Cheyenne. I’ll run you off the road and yank you right outta that truck. Plenty of room in my sleeper.”

Her musical laughter filled his truck cab and his grin widened in response. “Rider, I guess we’d better get off the phone and drive, before we orgasm ourselves into the ditch. I’ll see you at the house. Can’t wait, you sexy beast.”

“Stay safe, and keep that motor running, baby.”

It was nearly nine when he pulled in next to her truck, shut down and climbed out, stretching with a groan. Nice little place, not exactly in the middle of nowhere, but far enough out of the city that you could see the stars. But… time for star-gazing later. Something better was waiting inside.

He paused to scratch the dog behind the ears on his way up the walk, then knocked a couple of times and waited. In a few seconds the door swung inward, and he let his eyes move slowly from her dainty bare feet up the tanned length of her legs, over the swell of her breasts beneath a loose tank top and up to finally meet her eyes. “You look all fresh and edible,” he murmured as he stepped in, turning to watch her as she closed the door. As soon as she turned to face him, he crowded her against the door, his hands slipping from her hips upward beneath the loose hem and finding the warmth of her skin. He bent slowly towards her, brushing his lips over hers, taking her breath away. “Thought I’d never get here,” he whispered, one hand drifting upward, fingers trailing over her breast.

“Me, too.” She pushed herself up on tiptoe to kiss him, lips clinging to his, her teeth nibbling at his bottom lip. “So about that overhaul…”

He groaned, deepening their kiss, slanting his mouth over hers, as he cupped her breast in his hand, squeezing. He was so hard it ached, and he sighed into their kiss as she slid her hand between them and kneaded at his erection. “Bedroom, now…” he growled softly, and they moved slowly that direction, bumping into furniture and walls but never breaking their contact with each other. Dean smiled against her lips when something fell from the hall table to the floor, and she giggled as they stumbled their way through the bedroom door.

He pushed her back until her knees hit the bed, then stopped kissing her for a moment, looking down at her with such heat that she blushed. He pulled her top up from her waist, and she lifted her arms to let him remove it. Gentle pressure on her shoulders urged her to sit, and he lowered himself to his knees at her feet, running his hands up the length of her legs and massaging them gently as he leaned over to take a nipple between his lips. Her fingers threaded into his hair, gripping as she gasped softly at the little bursts of pleasure he was sending through her. “Dean…” she whimpered, beginning to tremble at his touch, his teeth nibbling at the pebbled peak and his tongue rubbing over it until she thought she’d faint from the sensation. When he began to suck, one hand moving to cover her sex and squeeze firmly, she moaned and let herself fall back onto the mattress, her nipple pulling from his mouth with a little tug that sent electricity zipping through every nerve.

She raised her head again as he slowly slid her shorts and panties down the length of her legs. “Now, ma’am… this detailing m-i-g-h-t take a little while…” he teased as he dropped her clothing to the floor and moved up close, his hands drifting smoothly up the inside of her thighs. She let her head drop back with a soft whine as he bent closer, his hot breath wafting over her. Just when she thought she couldn’t take the anticipation any longer, his lips began to nibble, his tongue moving gently as he moaned in approval.

In spite of his leisurely pace, he had her writhing and whimpering in no time, and before he was finished, he had sent her into orbit twice. Fighting to catch her breath, she managed, “Dean… need you…”, shivering as he looked up from between her thighs, his eyes dark. “God, Rider, get up here, now!”

His slow grin sent goosebumps over her skin, and he placed one more open-mouthed kiss on her mound before standing up, pulling his shirts over his head. “Not gonna argue, sweetheart.”  She managed to scoot herself farther up the mattress as he finished stripping down, following her up and bending to flick his tongue over a nipple before taking himself in hand and lining up at her entrance. He closed his eyes as he slid home, pulling her towards him to bury himself deep, hissing a breath through his clenched teeth. “You feel so damn good, baby.”

He held himself still for a minute, his eyes closed, a shudder rippling through him at the sensation. Then he lowered himself down, his lips on hers, as he began to move, a slow drag out and glide back in, both of them groaning at the delicious friction. He kept that pace, swallowing the needy little noises she could no longer suppress. “Dean… please, just FUCK ME ALREADY,” she gasped when he broke their kiss for a moment.

“You want me to fuck you?” he asked, grinding against her, forcing a whimper from her lips. “You want it hard, sweetheart? Need me to pound…”

“Less talking, more fucking, you tease!” she laughed softly, then moaned as he did it again, the aching pressure against her clit making her dizzy.

“If you’re sure that’s what you want…”

“Rider!!”

“Hold on, baby.” He pulled back and snapped his hips forward, forcing a cry from deep inside her as he wrapped his arms around behind her back, gripping her shoulders to keep her in place. She held on as if her life depended on it, her nails digging into his shoulders, her thighs quaking as she tightened their grip on his hips. Soon she was keening steadily, punctuated by his breathless grunts as he drove them both over the edge. She let out a scream, her body seizing around him, and he swore loudly as he exploded into her, his cock throbbing for what seemed like an eternity before he was finally empty and dropped down over her, exhausted.

Her fingertips dragging gently through his hair brought him back, and he groaned as he lifted his head, kissing her shoulder before moving to drop down beside her. She let out a soft little moan that made his cock twitch in spite of itself, and he smiled. “Damn it, Sparks, you’re gonna be the death of me someday.”

“Well, we’ll die together. With smiles on our faces.” She turned to cuddle up next to him, and he put an arm around her, pulling her close. After a few seconds of silence, she spoke again, quiet and a little hesitant. “So, Dean – I need to talk to you.”

His fingers stopped their gentle travel up and down her arm, and he looked down at her. “That sounds ominous.”

“No, not ominous. I… I’m just afraid you’ll be mad at me.”

“Why? You leaving me for Rude Dude?”

She laughed. “Never. I married you and I’m keeping you.”

He kissed the top of her head, smiling. “Good to know.”

“I just… I know we just bought that truck last year, but, Rider – I miss being with you. I know I begged to go out on my own, and I’ve loved it – but I wanna ride with you again. Drive with you again.”

He pulled back to look into her eyes as she tilted her head back to nervously meet his gaze. “Are you sure?”

She nodded. “I don’t like being away from you so much. Are you mad?”

He reached to brush his fingers over her cheek, then bent to kiss her. “Hell, no. ‘Course, that means no more naughty radio conversations, but we can just have them in person. Pull over whenever we want and crawl into the sleeper, take care of business and then keep on truckin’.” His eyes were shining, and she couldn’t help but smile.

“But the truck…”

“The truck can sit in the machine shed for a while. Or we can sell it. Whatever you want, baby.” He turned to his side and kissed her again. “I’ve missed you, too. So come and drive with me.”

She tipped her head back a little, narrowing her eyes. “One condition, though.”

“Name it.”

“Whoever’s driving gets to pick the music.”

He narrowed his eyes in response. “With a few exceptions.”

“Nope. No exceptions. If I’m feelin’ Taylor Swift, or Adele, or fucking Beethoven, you have to live with it.”

“Can I use headphones?”

She furrowed her forehead as if in deep thought. “I suppose we could allow that.”

“Deal.”

“Deal? Really?”

“Baby, if I’m with you, it’s all good.” He kissed her forehead and sighed. “S’pose I’d better mow this lawn, huh?”

“I s’pose I’d better clean this house.”

“And I’ll grill us some steaks tonight – we’ve got a couple days before I – we – have to pick up the next load.”

She reached back to grab a handful of his ass and squeeze. “Good. I think there’s still a little work to be done on this engine. And you’re my favorite mechanic.”

“And you know how I love to play with your parts.” He kissed her, soft and slow, then looked into her eyes. “So – are we all good now? You’re not gonna worry about this?”

Her eyes sparkled. “Nope. We’re shiny.”


End file.
